


My Little Puppy

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Catwoman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Porn, Kink, Master/Pet, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, puppy space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: It started out with a surprise gift and turned into something more that brought out some very interesting changes in both the former Clown Princess of Crime and the Vixen of the Vines. PURE KINK SMUT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T OF AGE OR COMFORTABLE!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soo babies I decided to try something very VERY different from my normal stride of things and let me just say it's probably a smutty kinky mess, on that note this is SMUT and that is twice now you've been warned but I'm gonna say it again for the people in the back...THIS IS PURE KINK SMUT!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR AREN'T OF AGE THEN TURN AWAY NOW AND READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES!!

Selina Kyle stood on the doorstep of a little one story house on the very outskirts of Gotham holding a box wrapped in shiny purple paper under her arm as one finger with a well manicured black painted nail field to a point rang the doorbell impatiently, she was already on borrowed time as the sun started setting and she didn't want to stick around too long. Once the doorbell tone ended the sound of an old video game saying ‘Game Over’ sounded and was followed by a string of growled curses before the door opened. Before the dark haired woman stood none other than Harley Quinn, her cotton candy tipped platinum hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the back of her head, her face was free of makeup aside from a bit of lip gloss, she wore only a close fit royal blue ‘Gotham Knights’ t-shirt, a pair of black boy shorts and a pair of knee high pale pink socks.

“Oh hey Kitty, didn't know you were swingin’ by Pammy ain't here she went to the lab or something.”

Selina smiled darkly at the news she already knew and it made Harley's brows furrow a little, she knew that look the look that if Selina had an actual tail it would be wiggling around behind her like a snake while her bright green eyes gleamed with trouble.

“Perfect just what I wanted to hear, you were actually the one I wanted to talk to Crazy.”

Harley opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head letting the other woman into the house.

“Might wanna take those heels off, Pammy don't like the floor getting scuffed up and she's got little alarm plant thingies laying around.”

Selina looked around as she slipped off her heels losing a good inch and a half of height and sure enough thin little vines climbed the walls and were on the floor in places, she couldn't honestly say she was surprised though considering most of the open surfaces had a potted plant resting on it. Harley wandered into the living room and picked up the controller to the gaming system hooked up to the tv.

“So what did ya wanna talk about pussy cat?”

Selina leaned on the back of the sofa her eyes still shining with trouble as she lightly drummed her nails on the couch back.

“I have something for you and Ivy.”

Harley's attention was caught at once as Selina held out the box and shook it a little so it rattled making the blonde spin around game forgotten as she smiled hugely eyes looking between the box and Selina.

“Really?”

The dark haired woman nodded handing the box over smirking as Harley bit her lip unsure if she was supposed to open it.

“Can I?”

Selina chuckled nodding.

“Kinda pointless if you don't.”

Harley smiled brighter and quickly tore off the paper and opened the box inside but as she looked at the contents her brows knitted together as she looked at the other woman.

“I don't get it, looks like Halloween accessories.”

Selina rolled her eyes walking over and taking a headband out of the box placing it on the blonde's head messing with the blonde furred ears.

“Not exactly Harl, trust me you're gonna love this way more and Pam won't be able to resist.”

Harley bit her lip but smiled setting the box down on the couch then bounding over to the mirror hanging on the wall looking at the ears, they were dark blonde in color they would have nearly matched Harleen’s hair, the left ear was standing tall with a powder blue tip while the right ear was flopped over, even she had to admit they looked freaking cute.

“You really think she'll like ‘em?”

Selina smirked lifting something from the box and walking over behind the blonde then gently secured around her neck a black collar like choker with red lace detail, a black bow tied perfectly over a silver hoop and secured to the hoop was a little silver heart shaped charm that had the word ‘princess’ engraved on it and a little red bell. 

“Oh I know she'll love you in them, I'll help you, how long until Pam comes back?”

Harley glanced at the Felix the cat click.

“About an hour.”

Selina smirked again resting her chin on Harley's shoulder practically purring.

“Perfect.”

Around a half hour later Harley sat on the foot of her and Ivy’s bed wearing her puppy ear headband, her hair in pigtails, her collar/choker, a red lace nightie with black sheer that covered her breasts, a pair of thin red lace panties, a black garter on her right thigh, and cuffs that matched her collar on both wrists. Selina was just putting the finishing touches on the blonde's make up before stepping back and looking over her creation and smiling like a devil.

“Pam’s gonna have a fit.”

Harley cocked her head to the side brows knitting together.

“I thought you said she'd like it.”

Selina didn't try to repress her smile at the sight of the blonde, with her head cocked and the ears on her head she was really pulling off looking both sexy and adorable.

“And she will, she's gonna have a special kind of fit. Now last detail, and uh well maybe not the most comfortable one.”

Harley leveled her head watching as the dark haired woman turned to the vanity table where the gift box sat and took out the last accessory in the box holding it up for Harley to see. It was a fluffy dog tail with fur the same color as the ears and a baby pink tipped tail but it was what was at the other end that made Harley bite her lip and shift a little, an inch wide stainless steel plug served as an anchor to the tail.

“I thought you might have that reaction, glad I got the switchable so we can tie it around your waist with some rib-”

“I'll use the plug.”

Selina blinked slowly looking back over at the blonde a little surprised but Harley stood holding her hand out.

“You really don't have to Craziness we can tie it around your waist.”

Harley nodded twitching her fingers in indication for Selina to hand the tail over before she lost her nerve making Selina bend and hand it over.

“I know but this is supposed to make it better isn't it?”

Selina nodded giving a faint flush the blonde was too busy feeling the fur of the tail to see.

“That's the idea, depends on the person.”

Harley grew a small smirk glancing at the dark haired woman.

“Know from experience Kitty?”

Selina's blush was darker and her eyes flashed with embarrassment tinged anger as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hush it you or I'll put that thing in for you and make it hurt.”

Harley rolled her eyes giggling as she slipped into the bathroom, Selina took the opportunity to glance at her watch and sigh, this whole thing had run longer than she thought but if Ivy would truly be home in around ten minutes she might have a chance to make her plans. A minute or two later Harley reemerged from the bathroom now sporting the blonde tail brushing the backs of her thighs a faint flush in her cheeks as she shifted a little. Selina's brows furrowed in concern.

“Harl if it bothers you you don't have to use it.”

Harley shook her head making her pigtails fly from side to side with the movement before sitting herself in the bed shifting only slightly.

“Just gotta get used to it. How long till Pammy gets home?”

Selina looked at her watch and smiled.

“Five or so minutes let's get you into place.”

Harley nodded and carefully scooted back onto the bed and sat on her rear end with her legs bent either side of her like Selina directed her then rested her palms on the bed in front of her so she looked like she was getting ready to move into sanding on all fours.

“Good, just like that and when she comes in let that natural excitement take over and make sure to wiggle that tail when you stand on all fours. Pretty much don't think just do, you're animalistic side will kick in.”

Harley nodded getting the idea, she was putting herself in a space, a puppy space to be exact, and if it went like Selina said she wouldn't have to focus on making herself act she'd just do. Selina nodded grabbing the box from the vanity pointing to the blonde as she went to leave the room.

“Okay now stay until Pammy comes in.”

Harley nodded again and watched as the dark haired woman left the room closing the door all but a fraction that would allow Harley to hear. Selina entered the living room a smile curling her lips as she glanced around at the plants, they were shifting like a breeze had blown through which only meant one thing, Pam was home. Setting the box aside the dark haired woman reached into her jacket pocket her fingers closing around the object folded neatly inside as the front door opened and the deadly redhead walked in. Looking at Ivy anyone that didn't know might not have recognized her, she'd substituted her normally green hued skin for slightly tanned flesh with green marks over her limbs, her red hair was loose around her shoulders, a pair of green framed glasses were perched on her nose, even her normally leafy leotard was substituted for a green sweater and a pair of black leggings, but as normal her feet were bare but the heels she'd been wearing were in one hand.

“Harl I'm home.”

As she spoke Ivy used her free hand to remove her glasses while the other dropped her shoes but after a second she grew confused, normally as soon as the door opened Harley was waiting to pounce at her and welcome her home with a hug and kiss but not this time, her eyes scanned the area taking in the extra pair of shoes by her own, the still paused video game Harley had been playing this morning then finally the woman standing across from her looking like a cat that ate a whole bird exhibit with a Cheshire grin.

“Selina, where's Harley.”

Selina shrugged letting her smile turn to a smirk as she took a step closer to Ivy.

“She's around here somewhere, said something about a shower.”

Ivy's emerald eyes narrowed as she looked over the other woman.

“Where is she?”

Selina rolled her eyes gesturing to the bedroom.

“Back there, listen as much as I'd like to stick around for the lover's quarrel about absent welcome home hugs and kisses I have to scram, things to do jewels to steal.”

Ivy nodded watching as Selina slipped her heels back on before heading in the direction of the bedroom.

“Oh Pam hold up, ya might need this.”

Ivy raised an eyebrow turning back to face the other woman raising her hand in time to catch the object tossed to her before watching Selina slip out the door. Once she was gone Ivy looked at the object she'd caught and raised a brow, it looked like a dog leash but the leather was soft and deep red colored. Brows furrowed Ivy made her way to the bedroom slightly worried at what the nutritious cat burglar had done to Harley that she'd need a leash.

“Harley-girl? Are you okay?”

When she didn't get an answer the redhead carefully opened the bedroom door looking around until her eyes caught movement on the bed making her focus on it before they nearly popped out of her head, Harley stood on all fours on the bed smiling excitedly, her cerulean eyes sparkling happily as they always did when Ivy come home after being gone all day, but the oddest part, the sexiest part, of it was the way the blonde was wiggling her ass making a furry tail wag behind her.

“Welcome home Pammy!”

Ivy could feel heat rising all over her body pooling between her thighs and in her cheeks, Harley giggled seeing her flush against the redhead's currently tan skin and took a step forward to the edge of the bed.

“What's the matter Red? Come ‘ere I won't bite unless ya tell me to.”

Ivy's heart felt like she'd just run a marathon but the warmth growing between her thighs made something in her brain shift and she found herself walking over to the bed standing over Harley, who smiled excitedly up at her biting her lip, before a dark lust clouded the redhead's eyes.

“Up Harley-girl.”

Harley was slightly confused by the command, did Ivy want her to stand?, but then she remembered Selina's words to not think just do. Glancing up at Ivy again Harley felt something in her head flip on and she stood up on her knees so her hands rested on the redhead's shoulders their eyes level with each other. Ivy gave a small smile placing a chaste kiss to her lover's lips using the distraction to clip the leash hook to the hoop on the collar.

“Good girl.”

Harley felt herself smile and joy fill her chest at the compliment but she also found herself wanting more of a reward for following commands making her give a small whine and a pout as her right hand pawed Ivy's shoulder. The redhead glanced at Harley's hand then met her blue eyes her smile still in place.

“Does my good girl want a better reward?”

Harley nodded excitedly wiggling her ass again without thinking about it this time making Ivy chuckle and carefully wrap the length of the leash around her hand.

“You'll need to earn it then sweet pea, down.”

Harley didn't follow the command at once making Ivy raise a brow and tug the leash enough to make the blonde drop back to all fours.

“If my little pup doesn't listen she doesn't get her reward, if that isn't enough I'll have to punish you.”

Harley felt herself whimper and lay on her belly looking up at the redhead waiting for command or praise. Ivy loosened her hold on the leash releasing it with one hand to stroke Harley's cheek earning closed eyes and, surprisingly, tiny licks and nuzzles to her palm making her smile.

“Such a good girl, you're getting better.”

As she spoke Ivy sat on the bed chuckling when Harley got excited again and moved to lay across her lap ass wiggling and tail swaying, the blonde was even starting to pant like a dog would. Ivy trailed her eyes over the blonde's back before reaching the tail, her hand followed her eyes pausing as it reached the base of the tail and gave a light tug. Harley's reaction was immediate, her cheeks flushed red, her back arched, her hands firmly gripped Ivy's thigh, and she made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

“Does Harley like her tail tugged?”

Harley opened her eyes half way to look up at Ivy and nodded her panting more from arousal than acting. Ivy smirked gently tugging the leash again to gain the blonde's full attention before speaking.

“Tell me.”

Harley whimpered again shifting her ass but Ivy pulled her hand away keeping her from tugging at the tail.

“I-I like my tail tugged!”

Ivy nodded her approval and gave the tail another small tug pulling the same reaction from Harley but her mouth was a little more vocal.

“M-more! I want more!”

Ivy raised a brow but her hand changed location moving instead to Harley's ass cheek pinching the supple flesh enough to warrant a squeak before she soothed the spot tugging lightly on the leash.

“Off puppy girl.”

Harley obediently crawled off Ivy's lap watching as the redhead dropped the leash long enough to pull her sweater off herself before tugging it, this time Harley didn't need the verbal command standing up on her knees her hands on Ivy's shoulders again biting her lip and wagging her tail as Ivy used her free hand to stroke her cheek.

“You're being such a good girl, my good little Harley puppy.”

Harley smiled the praise making her bounce a little until her lips pressed against Ivy's earning a soft chuckle then a return kiss. Ivy's tongue traced Harley's bottom lip pressing for entrance which the blonde happily allowed parting her lips and allowing the redhead's slick tongue to enter and explore every corner of her mouth. Harley let a small moan slip and as soon as she did Ivy gave a quick tug on the leash guiding Harley lower to her chest. Harley needed no instruction her hands slid down pulling Ivy's forest green bra straps down with them before palming each breast through the lacy fabric pulling a small gasp from the redhead as her free hand gently gripped the blonde pigtails tugging them gently as Harley's lips latched onto her collarbone.

“Mmmm yes honey bee. Be a sweetheart and help me get this annoying fabric off.”

Harley placed a last kiss to Ivy's collarbone before extracting herself and moving her fingers to make quick work of unclasping the offending garment and pulling it off the redhead's arms taking note that as it moved over her skin it turned from tan to its classic pale green and the green marks took the shape of vines embedded in the soft green flesh. Once the bra was off and dropped to the floor Ivy gave the leash enough slack she could sit in the bed then pull Harley back down onto all fours in front of her.

“Should we test your grooming skills?”

Harley nodded eagerly moving so her arms were straddling Ivy's lap her wrist mere inches from the garden goddess sex but before the redhead could focus on it Harley dipped her head down and began kissing her full breasts teasing her nipples by brushing her lips over them or blowing out a soft breath on them causing Ivy's breath to hitch.

“My my someone- ahh- likes being a tease.”

Her only response was a slight ass wiggle and the blonde finally closing her soft lips around one of her nipples. Ivy gasped feeling the pleasure shoot right through her before she smirked moving her free hand down the curve of Harley's spin chasing little shudders until she reached the tail and gave it a tug. Harley's reaction shot through both of them as the blonde arched her back one of her hands gripping onto Ivy's thigh nails digging, she pressed her ass back into Ivy's hand and the sound that emitted from her chest caused her to bite down on the hard nub in her mouth her moan escaping through Ivy's lips as she arched her chest out.

Harley pulled away from Ivy's breast with a soft pop panting slightly as a thin trail of saliva trailed down her chin, Ivy smiled leaning down and placing light kisses on the blonde's cheek.

“My my I didn't know you got so sensitive Harl.”

Before the blonde could even protest Ivy gave the tail a tug and as Harley reacted her fingertips slipped to the thin lace thong between the blonde's legs and smirked feeling that she was practically dripping already. 

“Such a good girl, you're being so patient maybe we should speed this up a little.”

Harley nodded with a faint whimper making Ivy smile and steal a quick kiss before giving the leash enough slack she could scoot back on the bed and lay on her back after pulling the waist of her leggings down to her thighs, she looked at Harley and she could see lust clouding her cerulean eyes and nearly dropping from her sex. Chuckling she tugged the leash with one hand and held her other out to the blonde, Harley nearly pounced into place her knees straddling Ivy's waist and her hands either side of her head as she dipped down and claimed her lips. Ivy purred into the kiss shifting her hips as the tip of Harley's tail tickled her lower stomach as she returned the gear kiss.

After a minute the redhead broke the kiss and gave the leash a bit more forceful tug forcing Harley to move down and settle between her legs.

“Be my good girl and help with this mess you made.”

Harley bit her lip against a smile but quickly tugged her lover's legging off and her panties with them leaving the redhead completely exposed. Harley let her eyes take in the sight before her, Ivy's skin was flawless patterned with her vine like markings that highlighted each curve they hugged, her toned legs even how the only hair she had below was a thin landing strip the color of her bright coppery hair. A smile stretched freely across the blonde's lips as she trailed her eyes back up to meet Ivy's awaiting her command. Ivy smiled, Harley really was falling into this role well, before inclining her chin faking a stern look.

“Go on or I'll rub your nose in it for being a bad girl.”

Harley braced her hands against Ivy's thighs and lowered herself so her breath tickled the other woman's sex.

“Yes mistress.”

Ivy was jolted a little by that remark but her thoughts were suddenly scrambled as Harley used the flat of her tongue to run a slow lick from Ivy's slit to her clit so that instead of a comment at being called mistress a gasped moan rumbled up the redhead's throat and escaped her mouth as she gave a firm subconscious tug on the leash forcing the blonde closer. Harley continued to lap at her lover's core taking in the sweet taste as she teased the bundle of nerves with her tongue, each time the pink muscle came in contact Ivy let out a moan which steadily grew higher in pitch and a little more strangled as she began toeing the edge of her climax. What finally pushed her over was when the blonde wrapped her lips around the nerve bundle then biting down softly, Ivy came with a loud strangled cry that was almost a scream as her hips bucked and her body quivered.

Harley felt pride bloom in her chest even without Ivy's praise as she carefully led the Vine Vixen down from her high licking up each drop of the redhead's juices. When she was done she stood on all fours over Ivy again looking down at her smiling as the other woman came back around, Ivy gave a breathy smile reaching up and unhooking the leash tossing it aside.

“That's my Harley, come here.”

Harley happily laid herself against Ivy nuzzling the crook of her neck, wrapping her arms around Harley Ivy gently stroked her hair. After a minute of laying in that position Ivy began to notice Harley squirm a little pressing her front against the redhead's hip giving faint whimpers.

“Looks like it's your turn sweet pea, lay down.”

Harley stole a quick kiss, which Ivy turned into a deep one as she guided the blonde to lay on her back running her hands down her side as she straddle her hips. Breaking the kiss Ivy trailed her lips down Harley's jaw, neck and chest pausing to help her out of the nightie top before placing kisses on her firm breasts returning the favor of teasing her nipples until they were stiff pink nubs then took one in her mouth rolling it gently with her teeth. Harley screwed her eyes shut a loud moan escaping her throat and her hip bucking looking for any contact, noticing this Ivy slipped her hand down over the blonde's toned stomach and under the waistline of the panties quickly finding her clit.

Harley gasped as Ivy began pinching, rolling and stroking her clit, her hips were bucking like they had a mind of their own as lava like heat built in her abdomen her breath coming out in short gasps and moans. Ivy could feel the blonde reaching her end and released her nipple with a soft pop before moving her lips to the blonde's ear.

“Cum for me pet, let me see you come undone.”

That was it Harley was thrown over the edge her back arching off the bed as her body shook, her fists gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white, her toes curled and a strangled scream left her lips. Ivy gently guided the blonde down from her orgasam placing soft kisses to her neck, cheek, nose and forehead as her hand moved to wrap around her waist as she laid beside Harley coaxing her close. Once she was back to herself enough the blonde rolled over to snuggle against the redhead nuzzling her collarbone and tucking her head under her chin as Ivy stroked her back.

“That was kinda fun Red.”

Ivy glanced down at what she could see of Harley's face a small smile on her lips.

“Yes I was honeysuckle, but where did you get the gear?”

As she spoke her free hand picked up the tail, which she'd taken advantage of Harley's orgasam to remove to save the pain later, looking it over. Harley bit her lip watching as Ivy set the tail aside and wrapped both arms around her kissing the top of her head.

“Selina gave them to me.”

Ivy rolled her eyes holding the blonde close letting the topic drop as she felt Harley start falling asleep and she wasn't far behind as her own eyes closed after pulling the covers over herself and Harley. Across the city Selina slipped into an open window of Wayne manor as silently as the warm breeze outside then stood as still as possible listening carefully for a long minute as her sharp green eyes scanned the room. Content seeing the room was empty she relaxed and began striping off her Catwoman costume leaving it draped over a chair by the window after taking something from a hidden inside pocket. Once stripped of her costume the dark haired woman moved to the large king sized bed and crawled to the middle of it laying on her belly as a cat would a smile turning up the corners of her wine red lips hearing footsteps approaching. 

Seconds later the door opened and the lights flicked on revealing Bruce Wayne in the doorway, where he was now frozen eyes wide as they took in Selina lounging in the middle of the bed wearing a headband with black cat ears, a royal purple silk nightie with black lace detail, a black tail draped over her thigh, and a shining diamond choker newly stolen from Gotham's best jewelry store where it had been on display as a one of a kind creation and worth high dollar. Somewhere in the back of his mind Bruce was relieved he knew now who stole the choker but it was drowned out mostly by lust as Selina purred and smirked curling a clawed finger at him beckoning him over.


End file.
